So the Earth Keeps Spinning
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Drabbles on the life of those involved in this horrid Holy War.
1. Remembering Life with Master

_"Blah Blah full sentence blah" _: foreign language i.e. not English

* * *

There were days where Allen sat and thought about his years with Cross. And then subsequently shuddered.

The man had taught Allen a few things other than how to make some quick money, cheat, and talk his way around those indebted to. Cross _graciously_ taught his_ dear_ apprentice how to charm the ladies. Oh yes, Allen _could _do anything his master did, but he never wanted too. What kind of gentleman would he be if he turned out like his womanizing sex obsessed master?

He reminisced over his push ups on that titled chair of his. That way if he got lost in the horrors of his time before the Order, he'd promptly fall off his chair.

* * *

It had been one of those reminiscing days when Komui called the exorcists to his office. When Allen entered he saw Komui trying to get support from a young noble. Trying was the keyword as the young lady seemed positively insulted. Allen deduced from the other exorcists attempts to sooth the young benefactress that they'd been called to help seal the deal.

With a silent sigh, Allen walked forward, glad for the fact he was looking somewhat nice with his dress shirt, slacks, and red ribbon.

With practiced ease, Allen stopped in front of the woman with a charming smile. She had an accent which, with all the traveling Allen had done with his master, he'd deduced to being a French one. He bowed slightly, leaving his right hand open for hers, _"Good morning my lady. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."_

With a smile, the young lady placed her hand in Allen's awaiting one. _"Charmed, I'm sure. These exorcists might have caused me to leave with a bitter taste in my mouth. My name is Adelaide, what is yours?" _

Kissing Adelaide's hand, Allen rose to his full height, _"Allen Walker. Now, may I ask why you've graced us with your beauty?" _

Giggling, Adelaide's hand returned to her side, _"Why, Mr. Walker, you flatter me too much. I'm here on Mr. Lee's request. He wished for benefactors to help the chosen children of God." _

_"Ah, I see_," Allen nodded, ignoring Lavi's quiet excitement in the background_, "What is your judgment, Lady Adelaide?" _

_"Well, now that I know this Black Order houses a gentlemen such as yourself, I believe that I can indeed offer my services." _ Adelaide smiled, _"Please teach Mr. Lee how to converse with us nobles. I'd hate to see the Order in which your honorable name's attached to belittled. Now, can you be a doll and relay this to Mr. Lee? My English skills are very weak, and I'd hate for him to get the wrong message." _

_"Ah, I'm not as honorable as you say, my Lady. But I shall do my best to live to your expectations." _ Allen then turned to Komui with a dry look in his eyes, but a chipper expression and voice, "You _almost _caused Lady Adelaide to leave in a foul mood. Thankfully, she's willing to help the order now that I've intervened. Please learn how to talk to nobles Komui."

Nodding, Komui offered his apologies to the benefactress, before pulling out the papers written in perfect French and handing them to her.

When Adelaide left, she cheerfully said her farewells to Allen, before following her guards to the carriage. Allen, who had been sitting only in the best posture, slumped down on the couch when it was clear the young Lady wouldn't return that day.

Lavi was the first to jump into action, "I didn't know you had that in you Beansprout!"

"It's _Allen_." The exhausted whitette bit out, "Master taught me."

"General Cross did?" Lenalee asked, "I thought he was only a womanizer?"

"Oh, he is." Allen groaned, "He had all kinds of women after him. So he taught me 'out of the kindness of his heart' how to properly treat nobles so I wouldn't insult them away from his goals."

"So that's how you knew how to deal with Lady Adelaide?" Komui chirped

"Yes, and the fact that we stayed in France for several months." Allen smiled a bit before continuing, "I didn't have to go scavenge for money in that time! It was so nice."

* * *

The next time Allen stumbled upon Komui accidentally insulting a young noble, he actually knew the young woman. The exorcists had been called to Komui's office once again, and Allen sighed when he caught a sliver of a elegant dress through the slightly ajar door. When he entered, Allen was surprised to see a childhood friend. The young lady, however, looked at him with the utmost disgust at first before recognizing him.

"Allen!" Beaming, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

Taking a step back, Allen returned her hug. "Hey there Lady Katelyn."

Releasing Allen, Katelyn placed a kiss on his cheek, "You're _not _allowed to be respectful to me! We've been over this!"

Patting her head, Allen rolled his eyes, "Yes, because I always listen to you."

Smacking his arm, Katelyn pouted, "Well you _should!" _

"Ah, but wouldn't that been I have to be respectful to you?" Allen inquired with a smug look.

Placing her hands on her hips, Katelyn scolded, "Listen here Allen Walker, don't you talk smack to me."

"Well Katelyn Fox-Strangways," Allen rallied, "maybe you shouldn't leave openings."

Katelyn opened her mouth to retort, but Lavi interrupted, "Hey Allen, is that your girlfriend?"

Allen gave Lavi dry look, while Katelyn grimaced, "Allen is like my brother. Just the idea makes me sick to my stomach."

"Well, you're no walk in the park either Kate." Allen replied, "Now why are you even here?"

"I can't visit my own brother?" Katelyn demanded.

"You didn't know I was even here." Allen gave her a look.

Katelyn looked away from Allen, "Well, you see Al, I'm a noble so Mr. Lee asked me to be a benefactor of the church."

"Did he insult you by accident?" Allen asked, "'Cause he does that sometimes."

"Accident?" Katelyn repeated shrilly, whirling around to face her self-proclaimed brother, "That was an accident?"

"Very likely. Komui's not mean spirited unless you try to 'infect' his precious sister Lenalee." Allen shrugged, "But now that you know I'm here you're going to sign the paper anyway."

"Stop knowing me so well!" Katelyn demanded, "It's not fair! I still haven't beaten your poker face!"

"Ah, sorry, that's my power." Allen joked, grabbing the pile of documents from Komui. "Now sign these and go home, I'm sure your mother is waiting."

"Yeah she's waiting." Katelyn grumbled signing the documents, "Waiting for your deadbeat womanizing Master that is."

Raising an eyebrow, Allen followed up, "But I thought she kicked us out _because _Master is a 'deadbeat, drunken, womanizer who pushes his debts onto his poor apprentice.'"

"She didn't say that last part you block head." Katelyn sighed, "But she really misses him. Get him to go to her or something."

"I haven't seen him since he left me in India." Allen muttered. "How am I supposed to find him?"

"When you find him," Katelyn continued, "Come visit with him. I do _not _want to be alone when they get friendly."

Allen walked Katelyn to her carriage when all was said and done, before coming back to Komui. "Ah, can I get a few weeks to find Master?"

"Yes!" Komui agreed with a glint on his glasses, "And bring him here so I can scold him!"

* * *

Allen returned in five days. Walking into the exorcist meeting that had just been called. "Hey, I'm not too late to the meeting am I?"

"Allen." Komui smiled creepily, "Where's Cross?"

"He'll be here soon enough." Allen shrugged off his coat.

"What did you do?" Lenalee asked

Smirking, Allen replied in an all too happy voice, "I threatened to put all his debts onto him like they should be."

* * *

Within a week, Cross was storming past everyone in the main branch. Allen was in the cafeteria with Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui, and Johnny. So he was unprepared when Cross walked into the room with a low seething "_Idiot apprentice." _

The others watched in shock as Allen dropped his food, looked at Cross, and then bolted. Cross followed with angry insults before a thump was heard and Allen was dragged back into the cafeteria.

Sitting on the floor where his Master left him, Allen growled out "_Shitty Master." _

"Now, now _Allen," Cross_ began menacingly, "what did I hear about those debts?"

"Well, _Master_ you know," Allen retorted, "that was a plot to get you here. Komui wanted to see you as does a certain English noblewoman."

"Lilanna huh." Cross muttered, "Pack your things boy, we're going on a mission."

Rolling his eyes, Allen stood and dusted himself off before returning to the last of his food. Komui stepped in, "Now General Cross, I can give you a mission if that's what you want. But you have to return this time!"

Allen's laughing and Cross's smirk only served as Komui's answer. Turning to Allen, Komui whimpered, "Allen!"

"Sorry Komui, but Master only returns when he wishes." Allen explained, "He left me in India before so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

* * *

And so begins another series. Well. I shall try to update sometimes.


	2. Snowflakes Falling

There's a way Allen's gaze lingers on the falling snow that sobers up his companions.

They see sorrow that the boy with too much responsibility on his shoulders hides normally. The ghosts of days past floating back with each snowflake. Longing of the family Allen once travelled happily with.

They don't pry. Oh, they could, but Allen's never responded well to being pushed around.

As much as they wish to know, to comfort Allen who's done so much for them and the Order, there's understanding with the depths of their eyes. Each of them lived before coming to the order. Each owned wistful dreams of happiness and serenity. Life's not easy for those chosen by God, so they wait in turn to comfort.

Allen never accepts the comfort, for he never divulges his past before Cross. His eyes linger on the snow, circus tents, clowns, and the little miscreants without families or homes. No one mentions a word, for only Lavi truly notices the lingering gaze on the latter things. He notices how his best friend raises a hand to look at a lock of hair when a russet red head passes. It's almost subconsciously done, if not for the fact Allen's eyes narrow and his lips thin. Lavi makes a conclusion that Allen was a red headed orphan who either found momentary comfort in circus or joined one as a clown. He never mentions it to Allen like Allen never truly asks about Lavi's past.

Even Link keeps silent as Allen watches the snow and remembers. Two Spots maybe pushy but he's not so inhumane as to force someone to relive a precious but painful memory more times than necessary. He keeps it out of his report and hopes no one finds out.

Lenalee offers some warm coco to Allen whenever it snows. She takes in how Allen's eyes convey gratitude instead of his mouth and replies in kind. She's got scars herself, so she silently offers her support unconditionally. Allen's eyes always glaze with an unreadable emotion when she offers, but she knows that he ponders it.

Allen doesn't let the lingering emotions affect him though, as he always reverts back to his natural smile and regular routine of easing everyone's worries. Even Kanda dislikes how Allen pushes down his emotions, but who are they to judge how Allen copes?

* * *

392 words

I actually am coming up with ideas for this drabble series! Yes. Please leave any requests~


	3. Juggling Lessons

Allen doesn't think much of it when he teaches Timothy how to juggle. Timothy had been bugging anyone and everyone in hopes someone knew how, and who's Allen to deny the kid? So in the comforts of his room, he allows Timothy to trash the sparse area in attempts to learn. He allows the innocence of the only kid in the Order wash over him. He allows himself to relax for once and lower his defenses if only for the day. Timothy doesn't pick up how Allen dropped his mask for the time believing the kind older teen to be a harsh teacher. Due to this naïve assumption, Timothy misses how Allen's mannerisms are slightly crude and rude, but Allen appreciates it. He can feel his inner turmoil, crashing waves and disastrous storms within his mind, calm into a peaceful lull. His shoulders relax and his laugh comes out bubbly and sweet.

These events happen every week, with the exceptions of missions, until Timothy finally masters the art of juggling. Soon after the boy is out and about juggling anything in sight and refusing to answer who taught him how in fits of giggles. Allen's eyes laugh in knowing silence at the boy's antics and his soft smile proves to Timothy that his mentor is proud of his skills.

When Komui snaps at last, telling Timothy he can't juggle unless he puts the items back, the boy smiles smugly at the man before running away. After chasing the boy in a futile attempt to get Timothy to _stop juggling, _Komui sends the exorcists after the child instead. Tiedoll, Lenalee, Marie, Miranda, Krory, and Lavi don't have the heart to ruin the boy's fun and refuse. Kanda just 'tch's and leaves in irritated silence; the boy doesn't bother him so Kanda doesn't put in the effort to stop him. Bookman sighs but shakes his head. Klaud Nine merely shrugs off Komui's orders; her apprentice can do as he wishes in his free time. This leaves Allen, but the sweet cursed child smiled and bounced on his feet. He didn't want to stop the small child from juggling; Timothy finally learned how to juggle five items. His smile didn't leave even when Komui threatened him with his drill. He left Komui sputtering in favor of going into the cafeteria. Most of his friends joined, even as the Head followed trying to sway their decisions.

When they entered the cafeteria, they didn't expect to see Timothy juggling knives to the horror of Jeryy and most of the finders. Nor did they expect Allen's face to twist in concerned disproval- Timothy asked earlier in the week and he _vehemently denied_ the request. Then the knives veered off the course, Timothy's face twisting in horror, and Allen lurched forward. Somehow he caught every single knife in a juggle of his own, before collecting them in his hand. Timothy stood waddling in fear and guilt as Allen returned the knives to Jeryy before turning back to him. He walked up to Timothy as everyone else stood in stunned and curious silence. Allen patted Timothy's head first, asking about injuries in a sweet tone. When Timothy reported no injuries, Allen sighed in relief before squatting down to Timothy's eye level to scold the boy. As he scolds, Allen expertly hides the cuts he earned in saving his small charge. Timothy's eyes float to his hands, looking for injures before brightening in relief.

When the scolding's done and Timothy's sent to apologize to Jeryy for giving him a fright and offer assistance in the kitchen, Allen finally gets bombarded by the questions he's been expecting. Surprisingly, they're more oriented towards his participating in teaching and encouraging Timothy, but that's perfectly fine. He's not sure he's ready to tell about his past with Mana to anyone. After the questions he sneaks off to the Matron and requests she not tell anyone about the various cuts on his hands. ( "Especially Timothy" he hears himself say.)

* * *

666 words

Request still open!


	4. Surrogate

"Words"

(_Translation of words_)

* * *

Allen sighs when sees the hotel in which Komui tells them to go to. Granted, it's the best public hotel the city has to offer, but he can see that Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee disprove of the shitty building. It's a small town near Paris, everything a little dingy around the edges. All except the small little _private _hotel. The building is very strict about cliental, and you needed to know someone to get in. Smiling, Allen grabs Lavi's arm, rushing away leaving Lenalee and Kanda to follow him there.

There's a small whine from the red head, "Allleeennnnnn, we can't go hereeeee. Why are you teasing usssss?"

A small part of Allen wants to laugh, but instead he knocks out the pattern on the door.

There's an opening in the eye hole before a gruff voice follows, "Wha'd ya want?"

"I want Calixte." Allen informed, "Tell him his petite frére has returned."

(_little brother)_

"I'm sorry sir, but Monsieur Calixte isn't in."

"I _know _that he's in there, _Monsieur, _I know his schedule!" Allen huffed, "Then inform _someone _that Red has wandered back home."

The guard dog paused, "As you wish, Monsieur Red."

Lavi grinned at Allen, "So Red? Where'd you get a name like that?"

"My hair wasn't _always _white Lavi." Allen sighed, "Besides, it's just a codename here. That's obviously a newbie, seeing as he doesn't know who Calixte's frére is."

There's a shuffle behind the door, before it's opened by an enthusiastic woman. "Allen darling, you've returned!"

Allen smiles as the woman hugs him tightly, "Well, I couldn't stay away forever now could I Taide?"

"I certainly hope not! That'd be terribly mi bambino!" Taide exclaimed, "Oh and you've brought some amici too!"

(_my baby friends)_

"Si," Allen laughed at the Italian woman's switching of languages, "lo certamente ho."

(_Yes_ , _I certainly have_)

"Now dear child," Taide's smile widened at Allen's use of Italian, "do you need rooms? Should I call Calixte?"

"Yes and yes." Allen grinned, "Can we get rooms that are non nella sezione bordello zia?"

(_not in the brothel section Aunt_)

"Naturalmente nipote!" Tiade responded, ignoring the confused looks from the other exorcists, "I wouldn't let anyone put you there anyway! Now, my dear Allen's companions, let's go see the rooms."

(_Of course nephew)_

They followed her past all the employees, Allen giving hugs and laughing and answering in foreign languages. It wasn't long before they reached their rooms, Taide smiling at them, "Now these rooms are on the small side, but these four are you each of you. There'll be no need to pay for your stay, it's on the house since Allen's with you!"

"That's not necessary." Allen frowned

"Goodness, let an old woman take some pleasure in gifting her adopted nephew something!" Taide grumbled, "It's not like I'm rich! I can't send you things dear child! Now go place your bags down, I'm sure word has reached Calixte of your return. The rest of you may go to our café to eat, or simply rest until Allen returns."

Lavi wiggles his eyebrows in Allen's direction, Lenalee smiles fondly at the interactions, and Kanda stomps into his room with a huff. Allen quickly changes into casual clothes before making his way to Calixte.

Allen chatted his way down to Calixte's office, ignoring the sputtering guard by his door in favor of opening them himself. He whistled softly, "It hasn't changed a bit."

"Cher fréte, vous ave retourné!" Calixte beamed, "It's good to see you Allen."

_(Dear brother, you've returned!_)

Allen laughed as Calixte wrapped him in a hug, "I missed you too!"

"Now tell big brother all about your adventures" Calixte smiled serenly, listening to every word that fell out of Allen's mouth in rapt attention.

* * *

627 words

I think this was supposed to be longer /shrugs


	5. Noodles

"Al, did ya eat all the chips and noodles?" Lavi hollered from the kitchen.

"Ramen, idiot rabbit._ Ramen._" Kanda corrected from his spot on Allen. His head rested on Allen's back, his laptop humming against his stomach.

"What_ever_ Yuu-chan." Lavi retorted, "We all took Japanese, I think I know what they are. Noodles are easier to say at one in the morning ya know!"

Lenalee laughed, curled next to Allen and watching Netflix with them. "I don't think Allen heard you Lavi."

"Bean_sprout_." Lavi whined, "We have to go to the store because of you."

"Who is helping you pay off all your student loans Lavi? That's right, me. I think I have a right to eat the noodles. The chips weren't me though." Allen rolled their eyes at the nickname. "I'm just as tall as Lena you know!"

"You are helping pay off_ all of our student loans_, Mr. former street urchin turned heir to a billionaire's fortune. Not only did you get adopted by the Campbell brothers, Marian Cross _all but adopted you when you become his apprentice_." Lavi pouted, "Lena, Yuu, and I did _not_ get as lucky."

"That's not _my_ fault. Besides, when Mana disappeared, Uncle Neah just dropped me off at Master's. It was interesting working at his gun shop. Although, it was not fun traveling all the time. He made me train like I was going into the Olympics or something."

"What are you blabbing about? Did we ask about your childhood Beansprout?" Kanda knocked his head on Allen's back. "No, we didn't."

"Hey now," Lenalee frowned, "we are staying up for you Mr. I'll take a full summer quarter. Otherwise we all know Allen would be dead asleep hours ago."

"I resent that comment!" Allen shoved her gently. "Do you need food or something Lavi? Is that why you're still in the kitchen?"

"I said we need to go to the storeeeeeee!" Lavi whined.

Allen sighed, "Yeah? I'll go in the morning after I see Road?"

_"I want noodles now!"_

"Is that paper done Yuu? If I have to go to _Walmart_ at _one in the morning_ you and Lena are coming with me." Allen closed his laptop resentfully.

"Unfortunately it is." Kanda glared at his screen, "You are buying rabbit."

"I am not driving." Lenalee declared, "I'm glad I haven't changed yet."

"I'll drive." Allen got up once Kanda sat up, "But I am not changing just to go to Walmart."

"Aren't Jasdero and Devit working the night shift though?" Lavi hummed, Allen had stayed home and was the only one in pjs.

"They are my cousins and quite frankly they've seen me in sweats before." Allen rolled their eyes, "They only work there as punishment for yelling at a worker the other day."

"Let's make this quick." Kanda grumbled.

"Agreed." Allen grabbed the car keys, "I swear if you start fighting over shotgun I will make you all sit in the back together."

"But-"

"I do not care if that seat has the best air conditioning. You _will_ sit in the back together."

* * *

"Only one of us can sit in the cart." Lavi instantly comments when Allen grabs the cart.

"Well I think you are automatically disqualified because we are all here at one in the morning since you needed noodles." Allen grumbles.

"Allen always refuses to sit in the cart because the one time he did we missed all the deals." Lenalee hums, "Do you want to Yuu?"

"Hell _no."_ Kanda hisses, "Allen's cousins are lurking and they _would never let it go_."

"Then I'll sit in it!" Lenalee and Lavi chorus.

"You always sit in the cart Lena!" Lavi whines, "Let me sit in it!"

"Allen help-"

"Beansprout went to buy food for Timcampi." Kanda monotones, "They didn't want to be part of your argument this time."

"Leeenaaaaa." Lavi sang, "Leennnaaaaaaaaa."

"No, I want to sit." Lenalee crossed her arms.

"Leeeeeeennnaaaa I'll love you forreevveerrrr."

"I am your girlfriend, you already love me forever."

"I'll love you more than Allen and Yuu."

"Oi, you can't offer that idiot rabbit." Kanda hisses, "It's a poly for a _reason_."

"I can too! If it's just slightly more!" Lavi winked, "Come on Al will never know!"

"What?" Allen glares at Lavi from down the aisle, "I heard my name."

"He's trying to promise me more love so I'll let him sit in the cart." Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"But we're in a _poly_ Lavi." They monotone, "If you don't pick soon everyone is walking."

"Leeeeennnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Lavi whines again.

"Fine, fine, _fine._ But you are making breakfast tomorrow, not me." Lenalee throws her hands up and tries to hide her smile as Lavi whoops.

Lavi is secure in the cart with Tim's bird food next to him. Allen's getting all the deals, even on the ever expensive menstruation supplies for Kanda and Lenalee. Lavi nearly throws a fit when Allen doesn't pick up enough of his noodles though.

Allen lets the swordmaster pick out all his soba ingredients without a fuss. This time Kanda's kind enough to pick out the best ingredients so Allen can make themself dango. Lenalee wanders back to the cart with ingredients for her favorite Chinese dishes. Allen never fusses over the ingredients for the homecooked meals, it's something they always tell the others to buy the best for.

Allen eyes the ingredients Lenalee picks up,"Is Komui coming over soon?"

"Yeah, Brother wants to make sure you all are still fluent in Chinese." Lenalee hums.

"Ah man, Gramps might come over soon and challenge your Gaelic." Lavi groans, "He says it's a disgrace to the Irish blood in me if you don't know it."

"Aren't you glad I'm just British? You don't have to remember a whole other language." Allen laughs.

"You were forced to learn French by Mana." Lavi glares.

"Okay that is because somewhere on his Mom's side there is French blood but he is never going to ask you to learn it." Allen shrugs, "I mean you could learn so you won't make faces every single time Road, Tykki, and I talk in French."

"No, your Japanese sucks." Kanda frowns, "Especially yours Lavi."

"I thought you said I sounded like a natural." Allen huffs, "Master made me learn way more languages than you all know. And I am moderately fluent in them all."

"Okay Allen, your Japanese and Chinese is actually really good." Lenalee admits.

"So is your Gaelic." Lavi mutters, "You stupid linguist."

"Love you too." Allen winks as they push the cart to cashier Jasdero.

There's insults flying in both English and French, Allen ends up a laughing mess, Lavi actually pays like he's supposed to for once, and Kanda ends up driving them home. It wasn't their first outing to the store in the middle of the night nor would it be the last. But the love between the four only grew each time.

* * *

Allen is nonbinary, Kanda is trans male, and this is a modern AU


	6. Fluid

"Welcome to the Order!" Komui smiled, "Since you've seen Hevlaska, I now have some questions to ask about _you. _I'm going to need your legal name, preferred name, sex, gender, preferred pronouns, and if you are going to confuse people so I can stay silent."

Allen grinned, "Allen Walker, I like Allen just fine but I might use Alice on occasion, male, genderfluid, they/them, yes most likely."

"_Excellent._" Komui smirked, "The last person who I asked did _not _want to play a game with the rest of the Order. I look forward to working you Allen."

Allen shook Komui's outstretched hand, "And I look forward to working with you."

The rest of that day Allen walks around in their 'semi-formal attire so you don't look like a fucking moron' or so their Master calls it.

* * *

Kanda's still rude, antisocial, and above all apathetic, but Allen knows that he cares for _someone _so they let it slide. War isn't easy to adapt to, or morally survive through, they know this best. Although that nickname sucks, it's not _their _fault their growth got stunted. (They've convinced themselves this is _exactly _what happened and ignores the sting of guilt that comes with that line of thought.)

Lenalee is kind, but with the way Kanda acts around her, Allen thinks she's also to be feared. They make a mental note not to upset her. As kind as she is, Lenalee doesn't pay much attention to the finders, and Allen can't help to pity them. Bullied by Kanda, ignored by Lenalee. War's tough on the best of people. Everyone has a story, a past.

Jeryy's excited about their eating habits, and Allen's never been happier. Jeryy emits this motherly aura, and that alone takes confidence. There's a blinding smile on Jeryy's face when Allen asks about his pronouns, and the response of "He/him dear!" only gets the chef more respect from Allen.

Reever's kind enough but he's also sleep deprived. There are papers _everywhere _and Allen's not particularly shocked that someone brings them coffee every hour. They're just shocked that it's _Lenalee. Lenalee who's back from a mission and should be resting? _Eventually, Reever points to Johnny who looks half asleep. "Johnny makes the uniforms; he'll wake up faster than you'd expect if you mention it."

* * *

Johnny's eccentric, and Allen enjoys it. He's practically dancing when they mention new exorcist and need a uniform. Soon Johnny's dragging them away from all the chaos, into a comfortable room with materials here and there, but more organized than expected.

"So, you're our new exorcist?" Johnny looks like he's on cloud nine, "What is your sex? And your gender, if you're comfortable with me asking."

"Yes, Allen Walker." Allen hates to admit that when Master said they'd like it here that he was right. "Male and genderfluid. Is it possible to make me two different uniforms?"

"Absolutely!" Johnny's already jumping up and down, "Now, the Church _technically _doesn't approve of 'fake genders' because that's not what 'God gave you' or something, so is this other uniform will be made as your 'extra' so it's off the record. Ah, and your pronouns Allen?"

"They/them, and could you keep quiet about it? Komui and I are going to play a game with the others." Allen hums, "That's fine."

"I shall do my best!" Johnny salutes him, "Now for this _extra _do you have any requests?"

"I'd like a shirt, but one that's longer than Lenalee's." Allen tilts his head, "To my knees would be great."

"Do you want to pad the chest or no? I can make it look like you're more flat chested but still look 'female." Johnny puts air quotes around female and makes a face.

"Some padding would be _fantastic._" Allen immediately replies. "And maybe-"

* * *

When Lavi sees Allen, they're wearing a cute top, a skirt, and talking to Lenalee about clothes. He's on his way for a mission though, so he only stops by long enough to ask their name.

"Alice, Alice Walker. Nice to meet you Lavi."

When Lavi actually meets Allen, they're in a dress shirt and pants. But who else could it be with that scar and hair?

So he approaches with a silt tilt of his head, "Alice?"

"Allen." Allen smiles, "My name is actually Allen Walker."

"Genderfluid?" Lavi asks, it's been a while since someone in the Order had a different gender than their sex."

"Yup. I use they/them and I am enjoying messing with everyone's heads." Allen grins, "So you can call me Alice when I dress more 'feminine'."

"Amazing." Lavi laughs, "I bet Chief's helping you."

"Of course he is, so are Johnny and Lenalee." Allen smiles, "Kanda's hasn't been a problem either. He's very insistent that Beansprout is a neutral term."

"Yuu's not one to disrespect someone's preferred pronouns." Lavi hums, "Even if he is an ass most of the time."

* * *

When Krory meets Allen and talks to him after the big Elliade fight, he gives Allen the strangest look.

"Were you the one Cross muttered about? The crazy kid who needs more clothes then they could possibly wear?"

"Definitely, yes that is me. Allen Walker at your service, but every few days Alice Walker at your service."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Arystar Krory III."

* * *

Miranda sweeps by Allen's room with a knock. "I have the curlers you wanted."

Lenalee is the one who opens the door, "Thank goodness Miranda! See Allen, if you sleep with these in your hair should be all curly tomorrow! Would you like to help us Miranda?"

"Sure." Miranda smiles and closes the door, "Did you already pick out your outfit? Lavi's going to throw a fit if you don't look perfect since we're doing your hair."

"Lena and I were debating about that." Allen replies, leaning back on their hands, "Should I wear that dress Lavi bought for me or the shirt Kanda gave me on my birthday with a cute skirt?"

"What about the skirt Brother bought you with the shirt Kanda bought?" Lenalee hums.

"Or the dress with the shoes Jeryy bought?" Miranda offers, settling next to Allen on the bed.

"Decisions, decisions." Allen mutters, "I think I'll decide in the morning."

"Should we come by then?" Lenalee asks, "And do you need padding?"

"If you want, and no I have enough." Allen grins, "Now how short will my hair look in the morning?"

* * *

In the morning, Allen appears in the shirt Kanda bought, the skirt Komui bought, and some shoes that Reever thought would look nice on them.

Half way through the day Bak appears and gives Allen a scarf. "I meant to give you this at Christmas but I couldn't find it until now."

"Better late than never." Allen laughs, putting the scarf on, "Especially since it goes with my outfit. Thank you."

* * *

Lavi finally bumps into them at lunch with Kanda tagging along. His face lights up and suddenly Lavi's right in front of Allen's face and feeling their hair.

"You look so cute Alice!" Lavi chirps, "These curls are so classy and your hair is even softer than normal. And this _outfit! _It definitely compliments your eyes and the curls well."

"Thanks Lavi." Allen bounces on their heels, "Next time Miranda wants me to wear the dress."

"Yes! Do it!" Lavi immediately shrieks, "I've been waiting to see you wear it! You'll look so cute!"

Kanda doesn't comment on how Allen looks, but Allen sees him smile. So Allen does the logical thing and dance over to the samurai. They latch onto his arm, "How do I look Kanda?"

"You look like a Beansprout." Kanda grumbles.

"Other than that," Allen rolls their eyes, "I meant my outfit."

"You look nicer than usual." Kanda mutters under his breath.

Allen's beaming for the rest of the day because they squeezed a compliment out of one Kanda Yuu.

* * *

A finder grabs Lavi's attention while Chief Komui squeals about how Allen's finally wearing the shirt he bought them- and how cute Allen looks.

"So Lavi, what gender is Allen?"

"Allen? Well, their genderfluid."

"No, I mean is Allen a he or a she?"

"Allen uses they." Lavi never drops his smile, but it tightens.

"What was Allen born as? Male or female?"

"Who knows? Allen's just Allen you know?" Lavi gives the finder a small wave before going to join Komui- and now all the science eggheads and Jeryy- in squealing over Allen.


End file.
